


i want nothin more

by what_is_happening



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, i don’t feel like tagging, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_happening/pseuds/what_is_happening
Summary: long time no see fellas,, so basically spot gets beat up and race helps him out.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 28





	i want nothin more

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooooo so i didn’t edit this or anything and the writings shit but happy birthday i wrote something

The snow had finally stopped by the time race reached the brooklyn lodging house. The sun had set not too long ago and most of new york had settled down for the night save a few dark silhouettes of men rushing home from work in the cold. The sound of their footsteps in the snow carried in the quiet. However, it disappeared as soon as race slipped into the lodging house and started shuffling and maneuvering his way through the building of cold and hungry brooklyn newsies, and up the stairs.

“Heya spottie,,” race started, walking into spots room shivering, then turning around to close the door once he was inside. “Brought ya some dinner cause i know ya tend ta’ forget to eat when it gets this cold.” he sat the food on the worn-down wooden desk, and began unwrapping himself from the thin blanket he brought along, still yet to look over at spot, who was sat up on the mattress in the corner of the room, knees drawn up to his chest, quickly and quietly wiping his eyes. he wore a dark, tattered tank top with his trousers, the rest of his outfit was in a bundle beside the bed. he silently prayed race wouldn’t turn around, though he knew he would. 

race spun on his heel to face spot, then gestured to the food.

“you gonna come e-“ he trailed off as his eyes met spots, more tears threatening to spill. race focused for a moment on the dark purple that surrounded his right eye. it was swollen and with a long streak of dried blood toward the side of his face. his bottom lip was split open slightly. spot inhaled and tentatively exhaled.

“it’s- not as bad as it looks…” spot said quietly looking up to race, who had walked over and was slowly crouching down to join him on the mattress. 

“yeah it’s probably worse. spot wh- what were you thinking,” he gently ran his fingers through spots hair, pushing it back and turning his head to get a better look, he then grabbed spots right hand and brought it up. he winced slightly. it was bloodied and his knuckles were bruised almost as dark as his eye. races eyes began watering as he stood up, and he kissed spots forehead. “hold on, gimme a minute, i’ll be back.” he hustled out of the door, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. once he made his way outside the lodging house, he grabbed a few handfuls of snow and set it in the shirt. shivering, he wrapped it up tightly and rushed back up to spots room. 

“ok lay down.” he told more then asked, and spot did so without a complaint. race softly held the snow against his and eye and cupped his face with his other hand. a few minutes of silence passed before another word was spoken.

“thank you…” spot whispered.

“you’re welcome sweetheart. im more than happy to help… but are you uh, gonna tell me what happened?” he asked hesitantly. “you don’t have to if you don’t wanna…”

“yeah it’s fine.. just, some scabber threatenin’ ta jump one a’ my boys and i.. had ta help.” he started sitting up, getting slightly defensive. “and i tell ya what i put up one helluva fight, like you sees me? you should see ‘im…” he started while race gently pushed him back down onto the mattress. spot sighed, defeated. “racer im scared…” he started. “what kinda leader am i if i can’t even win a stupid fight.” he exhaled. “bastard had me pinned on the ground. i just got lucky hotshot was there… idve probably died if he wasn’t.” there was another short pause, race trying to think of the right thing to say.

“you think you could send one of  
your boys to ‘hattan, tell jack i won’t be back for a few days. cause i’m staying right next to ya til you’re all better. and ima take care of you. you don’t gotta choice in this.” race said sternly as a slight smile spread across spots face. this was new to him. being cared for like this. and loved like this. he reached his hand up to races face, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a long and gentle kiss. it wasn’t very long, and it didn’t need to be. spot was just very much in love and needed to show it. 

“thank you,” he whispered. “really… thank you. i love you racer.” race smiled.

“you’re welcome sweetheart. i love you too. can i lay down next ta’ ya?” he asked.

“i want nothin’ more.” spot said sweetly, and race immediately removed the makeshift ice pack from spot’s eye and curled into his side, wrapping his arms around spots torso, holding him as close as he could.


End file.
